A Silver Haired God
by iceytigeriss
Summary: Kagome runs into a certain silver haired lord..one thing leads to another, and she begins to undergo drastic changes..SessKag AU, OOC


My name is Kagome Higorashi, I was a normal teenager that is until today, my fifteenth birthday. I fell through the ancient well at my families shrine, on the way to spend the night at my friends house. I climbed out of the well and realize I'm in ancient Japan. "GRRRRRR, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?" I hear someone yell. Then out of nowhere a boy around nineteen burst through the woods. He had beautiful long flowing silver hair. Oh, and his eyes were golden pools with sparkling silver specks. He was tall and slender, and not to mention very masculine. I snapped out of my trance as a dragon started charging at me.

The dragon was only a few feet away when the silver-haired man ran and gathered me up in his arms and leapt off, before I got hurt. I was so shocked by his actions I shrieked. He looked down at me with those golden pools and told me not to worry. We landed a mile away, but the dragon was approaching fast. He shoved me behind him and summoned a poison whip. It wrapped around the dragons neck and he was instantly killed. The man turned around and asked me if I was ok. I said yes and he took my hand and helped me up. He bowed and said his name was lord Sesshomaru. I bowed and said my name is Kagome. He smiled and scooped me up bridal style and took off towards his castle. The whole way there the only thing I could think about was how sexy he is, and how soft his hair is.

When we arrived I looked so shocked that he started laughing at me. "What's wrong MY little Kags?" Sesshomaru asked. He couldn't help, but put emphasize the MY part, so the guards would hear, and keep their distance. I couldn't help, but smile and blush at what he had said.

Well he said let's get going, I need to get you settled. Shocked I ask, "What do you mean settled, am I staying with you,"?

He smiled and said 'yes is that a problem, I can't have "MY" woman walking around a dangerous place unguarded and unprotected now can I?'

I laughed and started turning so red that I knew he could see it even though it was pitch black. When we got to a room he told me to put my things away and make myself at home. What I didn't realize is that this was "his" room. I unpacked and then he took me downstairs to his dining room.

I gasped, the room was so big I could fit three of my house in it with no problem. When we finished eating, I suddenly got a horrible headache, I couldn't take it, Sess sensed my pain and rushed over to me. I screamed, as the world faded away, the last thing I saw were those eyes...

I woke up four days later in his bed with him laying next to me. He looked so peaceful, I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes again. I didn't know he was awake when I did that, he hugged me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I woke up the next morning to him kissing my neck, I smiled and tried to get up, but I couldn't move. He told me to lay still, one of his servants had poisoned my food, and Sesshomaru killed them, but I was paralyzed. I started to cry into his chest, and his protective nature came into effect and he started purring to calm me down. He told me he could make me better, but at a cost. He said he would have to mark me. I said ok, but not for a while because I was only fifteen for kami's sake. He said he respected me for my choice and kissed me on the forehead, then got up and left the room.

Suddenly I felt very cold, then hot, then cold again. My body went completely stiff I couldn't even move my eyes. A shock went straight through my body, and I started levitating off the bed. A gust of wind surrounded me and I was temporarily blind. I squeezed my eyes tight afraid of what was happening. When I opened my eyes again I was no longer human. My hair once brown, was now silver with blue streaks. I have claws now too, they are blue with white snowflakes on every nail. I walked to the big mirror that hung on the wall. My brown eyes now baby blue with silver streaks. I gasp at realizing I now have long white angle wings with silver tips on every feather. I am now in a blue strapless top that is barely big enough to cover my chest, and a long blue skirt that comes down to the floor. I also have demon and angle markings on me. I have a teardrop with black wings on both sides on my forehead, and white angle wings on both sides of my belly button. Sesshomaru sensing something wrong runs into the room and gasps as he sees me. I now have tears streaming down my face afraid of what Sesshomaru will do to me now that I am no longer human. As a few tears fall from my face they turn to blue crystals.

The world starts slowly fading away, as I start to fall, but before I hit the ground I find myself pressed against Sesshomaru's strong chest. I open my eyes and stretch, then reality hits me as I remember I am no longer human. I scream and start to sob again into what I think is a fluffy pillow. Sesshomaru then picks me up and asks me if I'm ok. I just turn to face him and cry into his fluffy thing. Then I smile and ask him if I can call him Fluffy. Sesshomaru says yes and I launch my body at him and we topple off the bed. He stands back up and starts pretending to brush dust off his pants. I reach up and grab his wrist, and yank him back down on top of me. By accident we find ourselves in a very compromising position. I blush a deep crimson red, as he lowers his lips to mine. I moan into his mouth as his hands slide under my shirt.

Suddenly the door burst open, and an ugly green toad named Jaken runs in and starts yelling at Sesshomaru for being intimate with me. He stands up fuming at what the insolent toad has said. "I knew I should have put more poison in that wenches food," Jaken says a little too loudly, cause Sesshomaru heard him. Sesshomaru rushes over to Jaken and slowly burns him to death for what he had done to me. I started shaking afraid of what Sesshomaru may do to me if I ever betray him. He then walked back over to me and helps me stand, then looks me in the eyes as if reading my soul, and it sends a shiver down my spine. "Please do not worry this "Fluffy" will not hurt you, I promise," Sesshomaru says, and we both laugh a little at what he said. His stomach growls for food breaking the moments silence, I giggle at him and take off towards the kitchen. I fix some ramen noodles and green tea for breakfast. After I finish eating I slowly walk over to Sesshomaru, stretching my wings out wide while gently shaking my hips in a teasing manor. Sesshomaru looks up into my eyes, with eyes filled with love, lust, and passion. I run up to him and ask him if he will teach me how to fight. He stands up and says of course, come with me. When we reach the dojo I pick a sword because I have no experience with them, and ask him to teach me how to use it. "Why of course I will," he says calmly. He comes over to me and wraps his arms around my waist and puts his hands on mine. "Ok well first of all you are too tense loosen up a bit," he instructs.

I lighten my grip then it starts feeling as if the sword is becoming a part of me. "Here fight me don't worry I'll go easy on you," he says. "Hahahaha you really think I'm so clueless that I can't fight a fair fight with you?" I ask. "Sighs, whatever just come on at me then if that's what you want." "OK," I rush at him then leap into the air and fly at him and strike him across his chest then fly away. "Wow you actually hit me, well I guess if you want to cheat with your flying then so will I," he says calmly. "Oh shit, I'm dead, I might as well stick my head between my legs and kiss my ass goodbye," I say sarcastically as he comes at me.

"Ha ha very funny Kags," he said in an annoyed tone. "Ahhh, what the hell," I scream in pain. Sesshomaru rushes over to me and drips a bit of poison into my wound on my stomach, knowing it will make it heal faster. "Who the hell shot me?" I scream angrily. I sense something, a strange aura, it's like mine half angle half demon. I look around then I pinpoint the location, and rush to the girl who shot me. But of course Sesshomaru beats me. (AN-I mean come on we all know how protective he is.) "I'm here for my sister, Mika, now get out of my way before I purify your puppy ass," she says in a threatening tone. "Oh boy if that didn't piss Fluffy off then nothing will, who are you and who is Mika?" I ask sternly.

"You are Mika you moron, why they hell don't you know your own name, my name is Kira, so I guess I was right all along, those mortals would lie to you about everything," she smirks. Sesshomaru then steps in between us and lets out a warning growl at Kira telling her to leave me alone. "Sesshomaru, please don't it's ok I can handle this," I whisper so only he can hear. "Very well, but if she attacks you I WILL kill her, do you understand me?" he asks just loud enough for me to hear. I walk closer to Sesshomaru and give him a reassuring kiss on the lips, then walk to Kira and ask her what she wants with me. "I want you because you're the oldest and the next heir to the throne in the heavens, so I was sent to bring you back and teach you how to defend yourself." Kira replied. "Wha…. what I'm not a princess, you've got the wrong girl, and I'm not your sister I have no siblings," I say shocked. "I knew this would be hard, alright well then answer me this, do you or do you not have white angle wings on the sides of you belly button?" "I do, but what does that have to do with anything?" I answer. "Because only those of royal blood have markings on the sides of their belly buttons, and I have the exact same marking as you, we are twin sisters, and we have two younger sisters they are twins, but the reason you get the throne is because you are five minutes older than me, therefore you are the rightful heir to the throne," Kira says getting rather annoyed. "Wow me a princess, dang I must be dreaming," I reply still unconvinced. Sesshomaru walks up and asks, "what the hell is going on, and what do you want with Kags?" Kira gives Sesshomaru a death glare before telling him about me being a princess. "Hold on, you come into MY house, and try to take MY woman, who the hell do you think you are?" Sesshomaru demands.

"First off if you ever talk to me like that again then I will personally kill you, got that, second I think I am goddess so shut up and I AM taking my sister with me weather you like it or not." Kira snaps. "Hahahaha well then bring it bitch cause you are NOT taking her from me." (AN- Sesshy's really pissed now lol) Kira charges at Sesshomaru with a sword in her hands and I barely make it in time to block the attack with my sword. "Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru and Kira yell in unison. "Ok I don't care who you are, you do NOT attack MY Fluffy ever again you got that?" I yell/scream at her rather pissed. "Hahahaha so you do have feelings for this mutt, well I will take care of that weakness soon," Kira spits in my direction. Sesshomaru's eyes start glowing crimson from anger. 'Shit', I think, as I run to Sesshomaru in attempt to calm his rage, I stand on my tip toes and place a feather light kiss on his lips and he instantly calmed down. As soon as his eyes turn back to gold, I turn back to face Kira and I produce baby blue fire balls in my hands. "OK bitch you asked for it, you got it, so bring it on!" I yell. "Hahahaha wow you sound a little mad, poor thing, don't worry he wont suffer much," Kira mocks. "Yeah you got that right he WON'T suffer much, in fact he won't suffer at ALL," I scream. Before I can attack Rin walks in the door, and her eyes go wide.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin screams. 'Shit', I think as I run to her, as I pick her up a blue light comes right at us, it turns into an arrow and is headed straight for Rin!!! I turn just in time and get struck in the chest. Rin falls from my arms as I fall to the ground. Rin lays over me sobbing into my chest and blood pours from my chest. Sesshomaru rushes over and runs Rin back into the house, calls a healer and rushes back to me. Kira is bent over me using some of her magic to heal the wound, while yelling at me for protecting Rin. I'm pissed now, I start to yell at her for trying to kill my 'daughter', when no sound comes out. Finally when I regain my voice I start to yell. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST ATTACK MY DAUGHTER, YOU FILTHY WHORE," I scream. Kira just stands there shocked by my actions. Sesshomaru stays out of the way, smart enough not to get in between two pissed off women that are going at it. "Wow, if I didn't know better I'd say this calls for some popcorn!" He says sarcastically.

* * *

AN- Ok first off I do NOT own Inuyasha!!! Now anyway this is the first chapter to this story if you like it I will continue, if you don't let me know and I'll try my best to make it better, I'm new to this so please be kind, also my one-shots won't be my best work because they're short so I can't go into much detail, but I will work with what I have! And I do REQUESTS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! "HUGS" 


End file.
